The Daily Life of Kiya Sabuki
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: High-School Fic: Kiya has two step-sibling, Naruto and Gaara. She hates school, tries to avoid her PE teacher, save her brothers from sexual harassment, and hide from heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha. This is her daily life of every teen. Gaa/OC Naru/Hina. R&R!
1. Intro and Full Summary

Another Gaara/OC story!

Neko: Oh joy.

HEY! SHUT UP!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Just get on with it.

*pouts* Fine fine. HERE IT IS! REVIEW!

* * *

**Complete Summary:** High-School Fic: Kiya has two step-sibling, Naruto and Gaara. She hates school, tries to avoid her PE teacher, save her brothers from sexual harassment, hide from heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha, and try to figure out her feelings for her step-brother Gaara. What she doesn't know that her brother Gaara has a crush on her already. This is her daily life of every teen. Gaa/OC Naru/Hina.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I first met my two brothers, well...step-brothers when I was 5 and they were 6. Golden blond hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin, whiskers marks on cheeks, and a very playful personality. Dark crimson hair, teal-green eyes, pale skin, kanji scar 'ai' on the forehead, and a quiet, distant personality. My mom decided to adopt them from the agency because no one wanted to adopt them. I liked my brothers Naruto and Gaara right off the bat. Naruto was the easiest to open up to while Gaara was a bit harder. Gaara would often sit alone in his room or stay up in the tree in the backyard. He would only come out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He also had violent fits of rage and when my mother couldn't handle him anymore, she announced that she was taking him back. I latched onto Gaara, begging and pleading her not to send him back. She caved in and gave him another chance. He would glare at me, but he would stay near us, sometimes play a game with us. Around the age of 12 and 13, he opened up more and hovered around us, even at school when he could. Oh, the name's Kiya. I have golden dark-ish brown hair with one solid dark hot pink streak near my bangs. Natural I assure you. I have ocean blue eyes, and pale-tan skin. And this, is my story of my daily life with Naruto and Gaara.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Meet My Family**_

I sighed as I walked downstairs. I was 16 while my brothers were 17. My brothers were already downstairs eating lunch. Mother usually left for work before any of us were up. Well, Gaara doesn't sleep because he has chronic insomnia and that's from his original home. He does sleep at times, but not all the time. Naruto on the other hand sleeps like a rock. I sometimes sleep like that but other times I am a light sleeper. Depends on what I'm doing at the time. I stretched as I entered the kitchen, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Gaara muttered.

"Hey Kiya! Why do you take so long to get dressed for?" Naruto asked.

I shot him a glare, "Well, I would've been faster if someone hadn't hidden my clothes."

He chuckled nervously, "So you found out huh?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the freezer, pulling out my snickers ice-cream bar. I shut the door, ripping the wrapper off a bit and bit into it, shuttering at the coldness.

"You should eat lunch Kiya. That's not healthy." Naruto pointed at.

"Says the guy who eats ramen."

"Hey! I don't eat ramen all the time! Do I Gaara?"

Gaara nodded slowly, "Yeah, you do."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "Since when are you on her side?"

I blinked and he blinked.

"I'm not on any one's side." He mumbled.

I chuckled lightly and changed the topic, "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm visiting Hinata today! She's sick and I do miss her." Naruto said.

"Well be careful, Neji doesn't really like you and he's protective over his cousin."

"I know that!" Naruto snapped at me as I grinned. I looked at Gaara and he shrugged. He doesn't normally go out and do things. I've lived with him long enough to know what he means and every gesture that he makes.

"I guess I could food shopping. Wanna come Gaara?"

He blinked, shrugging lightly. That means, 'Why not.' I grinned lightly and Naruto said, "Don't forget to get me some food."

I rolled my eyes, "How could I forget you Naruto?"

He grinned and looked at the clock, "Oh shit! I have to go now! See you guys later!" and raced out the front door. I blinked, startled. I should be use to this by now, but there are days where he just plain shocks me. I looked over at Gaara, "Wanna leave now?"

He nodded and got up. I put the last bit of my snack away and followed him. The story wasn't that far from the house so we just walked there. The school wasn't far from the house either. I groaned. School...the most dreaded place ever. Gaara's eyes flickered over to me, "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that we have school tomorrow." I said.

He simply nodded.

_~Next Day~_

I was grumbling the whole way to school, causing Naruto to laugh at me, but the upside is that Gaara smacked him to shut up. Let's just say...mornings and me, don't mix _at_ all. I saw somebody that I recognized. That chicken-duck-butt hair is easy to spot anywhere. Uchiha Sasuke, the major heart throb and hottie of the entire school, which frankly, makes me want to gag. Next to him was Haruno Sakura, the school slut and current girlfriend of Sasuke. There was a rumor where they had a threesome with a girl named Karin, but I don't believe in rumors, but that...I will believe. I saw him glance at me and smile, which resulted me to glare at him with hate.

_*Gross. Freakin super GROSS!*_ I thought in my head as I continued to class. Once we were in the classroom (which strangely we all had the same class. Go figure), Naruto slammed his hands down, "Who does teme think he is?"

I gave him a blank stare, "Seriously? You are asking that?"

"Oh shut up Kiya."

I grinned a little and ruffled his hair playfully, "I love you too big brother!"

He made a gagging sound and swatted my hand away. I only chuckled. Hyuuga Hinata came in, sitting down next to her boyfriend, aka, Naruto and kissed him. I looked at Gaara and pretended to gag. He smirked lightly and it went away and I stopped as soon as Naruto and her turned around.

"Hey Hina! Glad that you're feeling better."

She blinked, "Feeling better? I was never sick."

I glared at Naruto, who gulped. I sighed and waved him off, "You're too much energy to waste."

"Yes! I'm live for another day!"

"Pfft. Whatever Naru."

I rested my head against Gaara's shoulder. He didn't tense like he use to or flinched, but he stiffened very slightly in which he immediately relaxed. I groaned, "I hate school."

"I think you're the only one who does."

"True...but we have Gai-sensei! How bad is that? And Orochimaru! Urgh!"

"Gai-sensei isn't all that bad." Hinata commented.

I stared at her long and hard, "Did she just..."

"Yeah. She did. Chill out Kiya."

"No! She must see the error of her ways! Gai-sensei is _horrible_! He makes you run about 10 to 15 laps, **_a day_**. And on top of that, if he's feeling good, he will make you run 20!"

Her eyes were wide. The only reason why I'm telling her this is because she a) doesn't have his class and b) never took his class. She's lucky!

"I-is he that bad?"

Naruto and Gaara nodded and she paled, even paler then her normal skin color.

"Who ever invented school...will die a slow and painful death." I muttered darkly as the bell rang.

"But that person is already dead."

"URGH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meow! Second chappie! Review and you shall be mentioned! Or get a Naruto character shaped cookie! I don't know what this chappie will be about, but please enjoy it to the fullest! ^w^

Neko: This one has to be something bad.

SHUT IT NEKO! NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Must Save My Brothers Virginity and...MY OWN?_**

It was time for the dreaded Orochimaru class. Third period of the day. Joy oh joy.

"Hello classssssss. Today we will be exploring the human body."

I swear to god...this man is half-snake or something...and...wait, what is he doing? I look at my brothers. OMG! HE'S LEERING AT THEM! THAT PEDO! I MUST SAVE THEM! I quickly latched onto them, which they gave me weird looks. His gaze switched over to another male...wait, WTF? SASUKE? WHEN DID HE GET INTO MY CLASS? I gawked at him, shocked. Urgh! What is with this guy?

"Now, I want you to partner up with two other sssssssstudentssssss."

I kepted my arms around my bros. No way in HELL am I EVER going to let Sasuke get me as a partner. Fat chance! Sasuke frowned and partnered up with two random students, females I might add, who swooned over him. Ick. Grossville.

"Now...thissssss isssssss about males and females attraction towards one another. It'ssss worth about half of your grade. It will be due in three weeksssss."

Wtf? Attraction towards one another? Urgh! I knew that answer! Some go for looks others, personality, but it's rare for personality. Take Rock Lee for example, he doesn't look the best and has HUGE busy eyebrows and no girl wants to date him. I noticed that my cousin Saki (who goes here, but a grade lower then me and she doesn't really hang out with us a whole lot) wants to date him. She blushes around him and always watches him. She looks BEYOND his looks and goes straight for his personality, but she's too damn shy about it. Maybe that'll be my mission for next time...hmm...

"Ah, Kiya. A little help?"

I looked to see Naruto and Gaara being talked to by Orochimaru. What the? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

"I WILL SAVE YOU!" I yelled dramatically, grabbing onto them and dragged them back.

"What are you doing Kiya?" Naruto asked.

I looked at him, "You...didn't call me for help?"

"No."

"Then who did?" I asked, looking around before my eyes landed on Shino, who was pointing at a math problem.

...damn.

"What is with you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saving you and your virginity's!" I said.

"Our...virginity's?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Why are you obsessed with that?" Naruto asked, weirded out.

"Because it's my duty as your sister!" I pointed out.

"Uh...okay?" Naruto questioned.

They both set to work as I went to grab some sheets of paper when a shadow overcasted me and a hand planted firmly on my ass. My eye twitched and I turned, only to see Sasuke. I stared widely.

...

...

...KLJAIGJSGNSDJKNSLVSIDGUES!

I FREAKED out. I screamed slightly and ran back towards my brothers, hiding behind them. Now I know my duty for the rest of the school year. SAVING MY OWN VIRGINITY! As well as Gaara's and Naruto's from Orochimaru. The whole class looked at me weirdly before going about their business. My eye twitched. This is going to be a loooooong day.

~PE~

"I HATE BLOOMERS!" I yelled, trying to cover my legs with my hands, which was failing by the way.

"Oh come on Kiya. Don't be like that." Ten-ten said.

I shot her a glare, "You're not aloud to be ogled by men because you are dating Neji! Everyone knows that he'd beat them up and they don't want to get hurt while **I** on the other hand, is free to be ogled and I hate that!"

"Well, maybe you should date." She said.

"Pfft. I would, but there aren't any guys for me."

"What about Gaara?"

_!Screeeetch!_

I blinked, looking at Ten-ten, "Dude...he's my brother."

"_Step_ brother you mean." she said.

Damn...she had a point. I thought it over then looked at her, "But it'll be weird. Everyone will start talking and it'll end up bad. Plus, I'm not sure if Gaara likes me that way."

She smiled her all knowing smile. Damn it. She knew something.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of yourself."

And with that, she skipped away and into the arms of Neji.

...

...

...

...What the hell is this world coming too?

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled very, very loudly, "TODAY! WE SHALL RUN 30 LAPS!"

THE FUCK? 30 LAPS? I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIE!

"YOSH! ALRIGHT!"

OH SHIT! WAS THAT LEE? I turned. SHIT! IT IS LEE! ONLY HE WOULD BE GLAD! I wanted to crawl under a rock and cry...or die...But I mostly wanted to cry. DAMN YOU SCHOOL! DAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Meow! I'd like to thank **Cake-Is-Life**! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Neko: And she get's a cookie for that.

Yep yep! ^w^ All is free to give me ideas! (A/N: This is being stupid. I can't put ? and ! next together for some reason. =_=")

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Wait...When Did This Happen? ! And Why Didn't I Know? !  
_**

I yawned, very bored. I noticed that my two friends, Shino and Kiba were being very, very close. I stared, slightly confused. I shrugged it off and decided to leave it alone. They are close friends after all. I noticed that Shikamaru and Ino were also being very close. Dude...am I going crazy today? What is happening to me? I looked at Naruto, "Hey Naru."

"Yeah?"

"Um...when did those four get close?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, Ino and Shika have been going out for awhile, also Kiba and Shino have been dating for awhile."

I felt my brain freeze. REWIND AND WHAT? I stared at him then at them then back at him, "Wait...when did this happen?"

He shrugged, "About 6 months to a year I think."

"Oh..."

I stared at them for a little longer. I felt everything suddenly come at me, "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW? ! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME? !"

"Er...They did...but I don't think you were listening." Naruto said and I sweatdropped.

"Oh...er...heheheheheee...My bad." I said.

I noticed that Gaara wasn't around and my eye twitched, "Where's Gaara?"

Naruto shrugged, "I think he went get lunch."

.

..

..

...WHAT? ! WITHOUT ME? ! I wanted to cry. I felt my phone go off, the ringtone from High School Musical 3 Scream going off.

_"Voices in my head Tell me they know best Got me on the edge they're pushin', pushin', they're pushin' I know they've got a plan But the balls in my hands This time its man-to-man, I'm driving, fighting inside"_

I flipped opened my cell, "Yo Gaara."

What? This lyric fit him! I swear!

_"What do you want?"_

I blinked, "What?"

_"Food. They have pizza, spaghetti, steak..."_

"You know what I like Gaara. And don't forget the soda!"

_"...Right."_

_*Click*_

I stared at my phone. HE HUNG UP! I mumbled, pocketing my phone. I duly noted that all of my friends were gone...which meant I was alone.

"Hey babe."

I froze and turned slowly. Oh...shit...It's Sas-uke. He was grinning at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes. I gulped lightly and then glared, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Oh Kiya. That hurts. After everything we've been through." he said, mocking me slightly.

Why that...grr! I glared even more, "What history Uchiha? Yeah, we might've had a fling when were were in middle school, but that was long ago. And I moved on."

"Oh really? Why do you keep on staring at me then?" he asked.

I suddenly felt a hand on my chest.

"Still flat as ever." he commented.

Wait...what? ! WTF? ! I turned and slapped him across the face, H.A.R.D. I stormed off towards the roof. My chest was NOT _THAT_ small! I bounded to keep it from popping it and bouncing around! I made it up to the roof and rubbed my eyes angrily. I felt a hand on my hair and I looked up, seeing Gaara.

"Gaara..."

He placed the food down and hugged me. I felt much safer in his arms and better. I saw that he got me cheese pizza, chocolate chip cookies, pepsi, and cupcake. I pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Gaara."

"Hnn."

I giggled and took a bite of my pizza. It was nice, being alone with Gaara. He doesn't feel the need to talk all the time.

* * *

**A/N: Nee...sorry it's short. ran out of ideas. Reviews are welcome and ideas also.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing so far!

Neko: Yeah, now that she has a laptop, she should update faster.

But I've had writers block...and motivation for writing this past days for some reason. T^T

Neko: So anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and sorry it's short.

Si si! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Things We Wish We Never Saw... _**

I hummed lightly as I washed the dishes. I didn't see the Uchiha male for the rest of day at school, which made me uber happy. I heard a creak coming from upstairs. I paused in my cleaning and looked towards the cleaning. What the hell? I didn't hear anything else so I shrugged and began washing again. I heard another creak and I looked up, pausing again. Okay...what the hell is going on? This time, I heard something going across the floor, creaking loudly. My eye twitched and I put the dish back, wiping my hands off and headed upstairs. I started to hear moans and I raised an eyebrow. I followed the noise to Gaara's room. Oooooh...kay? I opened the door to see Naruto and Hinata, both naked and fucking each other on his bed. I stared wide eyed, my jaw dropping as my face flushed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_!_" I screeched at them.

Hinata screamed, hopping off of him and covering herself as Naruto yelped, covering his lower half.

"What the hell are you doing here Kiya?_!_" he yelled at me.

"Me?_!_ What the hell are you two doing in Gaara's room?_!_" I yelled back.

He paled and looked around, "Oh fuck."

I heard a growl behind me and I turned, seeing Gaara. He was glaring at Naruto. His normal teal green eyes turning sharp and cold. Naruto let out a shrill girly scream and ran out of the room, followed by Hinata, who was red with embarrassment. My eye twitched and I said, "I will never unsee that."

I walked into his room, ripping the sheets off of his bed and bundled them up so I didn't touch whatever they might have left behind. I wrinkled my nose. I saw Gaara tossing Naruto's and Hinata's clothes out of his room and then followed my downstairs. I'm guessing he's getting the cleaning supplies. He doesn't like cleaning as much as I do, but if it's something like this, he doesn't care. I went to the washroom only to find them resuming their fucking.

"OH GOD! MY EYES!" I screamed, dropping the load.

They screamed again and ran out of the room. I twitched and groaned, "Why me?"

I started up the washer and dumped the sheets into the washer, putting the detergent in then put the lid down. I walked back into the house. I walked upstairs to heard them in Naruto's room this time. I sighed in relief. Gaara came out of his room and shut the door. He grimaced. I patted his shoulder and walked back downstairs. He followed after me. I resumed washing the dishes. I noticed something white out of the corner of my eye on the facet. I paled and looked down into the soapy water, to see little bits of white floating. I let out a bloody murder scream, ripping my hands out of the water. I growled and stormed upstairs, kicking his door open and yelled, "THIS IS NASTY!"

I then smeared the goop that was in the sink onto Naruto, who yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?_!_"

"NEXT TIME...DO IT IN YOUR ROOM! NOT ALL OVER THE HOUSE!" I yelled, slamming his door shut. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands off...good. I washed them about ten times, just to make sure. I returned back downstairs to see the soapy water gone and the dishes cleaned, along with the sink. I looked at Gaara, who had a nasty look on his face. I smiled and skipped over to him, pecking him on the cheek, "Thanks!"

He grunted and I grabbed my wallet, "Wanna go out to eat?"

He nodded, not trusting the house as well. Who knows where else Naruto and Hinata fucked at. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as we left the house. Next time he brings Hinata over...I'm locking him out.


End file.
